parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 2 - The Magical Roundabout - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should be in Tails 2, when he invites his friends for party in Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phoebus as Globox *Sonic as Murfy *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Ariel as Carmen the Whale *Paul Bunyan as Clark *Terk as Polokus *Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children *Iago as Bzzit *Adult Nala as Uglette *Captain Hook as The Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Abis Mal as Ninjaws *Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens *Gnasty Gnorc as Axel *Baron Dante as Foutch *Sir Kay as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) *Horace, Jasper, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano *Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 *Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur Lyrics *(the song begins to play in Tails 1, where Tails and his engine are fast asleep, before awakening to start their work. Tails and his engine pick up their coaches and set off on a trip to save the Great Protoon. The next shot takes Tails into Tails 2, the next sequel, where the fox, his coaches, cars, and caboose arrive) * Tails: The birds and the bees are all singing to me, * Houdini: Tell me what you see, (the sun smiles) * Princess Aurora: The beautiful sky always making us happy, (Gobbos smile) * Mozzy: Yeah, It’s gonna be, * Charmy: A wonderful trip wherever that may takes us, * Rabbit: Together you and me, * Robin Hood: A magical feeling are we dreaming *Tails: (in his Peter Pan outfit, flies up in the sky) I'm flying high up in the sky, can you see? *Tails, Houdini, Princess Aurora, Mozzy, Charmy, Rabbit, Robin Hood, and The Gobbos: The sun is shining these are good times (the screen then fades to Tails 2, where Tails and his engine are puffing past all the birds and the beasts) *Tails, Captain Phoebus, Sonic, Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, Jose Carioca, Princess Eilonwy, Ariel, Paul Bunyan, Terk, Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Stefan, King Hubert, Iago, and Adult Nala: The magic roundabout, All friends together now, Come and take your trip, coz it’s alright, So join in with the fun, The ride has just begun, We're never coming down, We're spinning round and round on the Magic Roundabout, The Magic Roundabout *Tails: Off on an adventure, We're coming to getch ya, Wherever that may be, I won’t let anything come here and upset ya, Gonna set you free, What ever happens along the way, It’s gonna be fine ooh yea, Leave your worries behind, I love this feeling, The magic roundabout all friends to get them out, Come and take trip coz it’s alright, So join in with the fun, The ride has just begun, We're never coming down, We're spinning round and round on the magic roundabout, The magic roundabout. I'm flying high up in the sky, can you see? The sun is shining these are good times. Instrumental The magic roundabout all friends to get them out, come and take trip coz it’s alright, so join in with the fun the ride has just begun, were never coming down were spinning round and round, The magic roundabout all friends to get them out, come and take trip coz it’s alright, so join in with the fun the ride has just begun. Category:UbiSoftFan94